Sasuke's Daughter
by Joanmuldoon
Summary: Sakura promised to protect her Uchiha daughter at any costs, she gives her to Itachi Uchiha to protect. What happens when she returns to take her daughter home? Will everything be okay and will the daughter cope with leaving the akatsuki and returning to the village, everyone calls her proper home.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Fifteen Years Before

"Itachi, look after her," Sakura whispered, handing her small child over to one of the few people she hated the most.

"Hn," Itachi replied, taking the child gently and almost (just almost) lovingly in his arms.

"Don't hn me Uchiha, promise me you will protect her from the village," Sakura begged, tears filling her green eyes as she begged for him of all people to protect her child.

"I will protect her from both the village and the akatsuki," Itachi replied, snapping his head up with a sound in the distance.

"Be safe my little one," Sakura whispered, disappearing into the forest once again.

Looking down at the small child before him, the elder Uchiha looking down at the pink hair exactly like Sakura's. This child was his to protect and his to train until and if her mother is ever able to bring her back in the village.

"Itachi, leader wants us back now," Kisame whined, from behind his smaller partner.

"Hn," Itachi replied, pulling the small baby into his cloak and hiding the child within his cloak.

Running back to the base in silence, the small child stayed quiet through the run. Gripping tightly on to Itachi's fishnet shirt.

"Kisame, tell leader we have a guest and she will be staying until further notice.

**To be Continued**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My body is pinned to the wall, my head smashed back against the glass, as he stands tall and strong before me. His cold, bony hand digging into the soft skin of my neck, his body pushed flush against his as I close my eyes and try to force my body to remain still against his.

"Girl, what did you do?" He asked, his other hand running over my cheek and into my cherry pink hair.

"Nothing," I whispered weakly, the usual oxygen flow being disrupted by his hand around my neck.

"Then why does Uncle Deidara say you hit him?" He asked, releasing his hand from around my neck and dropping my small body to the floor.

"I didn't mean to, I was walking around a corner and we ran into each other," I asked, panting heavily.

"Rin, stand," He ordered, standing quickly to my feet he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a tight hug.

"Itachi, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," I apologised, returning his hug.

"Rin, you know I can protect you from almost everything, but you have still got to be careful. If you get hurt or killed I will never be able to forgive myself," Itachi replied, looking down upon me.

"Itachi…," I began, losing what I was going to say.

"It's okay, don't say anything just get ready we are leaving by sunset. Your mother is headed this way," Itachi said plainly, pulling away and looking down at me.

"My mum?" I asked confused.

"Sakura Haruno," Itachi answered, turning and walking away.

Lowering my head, I began the short, but confusing walk towards my room. Sitting down on my bed, time seemed to stop as my thoughts began to drift to the women who is said to be my mother. Does she have the same silly hair colour? Does she know my father? What is she like? Is she like me? And why did she give me to Itachi, if she hated him so much?

"Rin, meet outside in five minutes," Itachi called, his footsteps non-existent on the hard wooden floors.

Five minutes later as ordered, I had my stuff packed and was standing outside the akatsuki headquarters with Itachi and Kisame. Itachi with his usual blank expression on and Kisame with an unusual sad expression; watching the two akatsuki members I caught on to the chakra sign in the forest and we were off running with Itachi up front, them me and last Kisame. Reaching a small clearing a pink haired woman stood in the centre, her hair blowing out behind her as she stood peacefully watching us, as we landed nearby the edge of the clearing.

"Itachi," The women said, bowing her head in respect.

"Sakura… Rin go," Itachi greeted and then turned to me.

"Why?" I asked, the women Sakura stood watching me with all watching full eyes.

"She is your mother and you are going home," Itachi answered, my eyes widened in surprise and I took a step back into Kisame.

"No," I whispered.

"Rin, come here darling," Sakura said, stepping towards me with her arms held out wide.

"No, the akatsuki is my home," I replied, pulling away from Sakura and into Kisame.

"Rin, leave now," Itachi ordered, looking me dead in the eyes.

A tear fell from my eyes and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer.

"I can't leave you, I don't know her and she is an enemy," I whispered into his cloak, he gently rested his hands on my back and shook his head above me.

"You will be safe in the village and I will visit, so go," Itachi ordered firmly yet softly, before nudging me towards the older pink haired women.

Looking back towards Itachi for a second, before I follow the women off in to the forest.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As Sakura and Ayaka came closer to the Hidden Leaf Village; Ayaka slowed down and jumped down out of the trees landing beside her mother. No words had been spoken between the pair, since they had left Itachi and Kisame.

"Welcome home, Ayaka Haruno" Sakura said, glancing at her daughter before leading the way towards the gates.

"It's Ayaka Uchiha," Ayaka replied, Sakura stopped mid-step and looked back towards her daughter.

"Your not an Uchiha," Sakura told Ayaka firmly.

"Yes, I am..." Ayaka replied, walking past Sakura and though the gates.

"Ayaka, welcome," Sasuke greeted, standing to the side just inside the green gates.

"Are you Itachi's brother?" Ayaka asked.

"Yes...I'm also..." Sasuke began.

"My biological father...Itachi explained everything already," Ayaka replied.

"He knows, I'm your father?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to miss...I have some very distinct Uchiha traits," Ayaka answered.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Sakura growled, coming up behind Ayaka and standing between her and Sakura.

"I have come to see my daughter," Sasuke answered.

"Well you have seen her, so go away," Sakura ordered.

"Sasuke, can I stay with you tonight?" Ayaka asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," Sasuke replied.

"Thank you, goodbye Sakura," Ayaka said, walking around her mother and to Sasuke's side.

"Goodbye Sakura," Sasuke said, turning and walking towards the Uchiha compound with Ayaka by his side.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm tired I would kinda like to have something to eat and then a rest," Ayaka answered.

"I don't have a room made up for you, so the sheets on my bed are clean on this morning or I think Itachi's bed is made up," Sasuke said.

"Is Itachi's bed usually made up?" Ayaka asked.

"Yeah, if he ever needed it for some strange reason or another, it would be there," Sasuke replied.

"I will take Itachi's bedroom, it would be if I slept in my father's bed," Ayaka told Sasuke.

"And it isn't weird that you will be sleeping in your uncle's?" Sasuke asked.

"It's his old bed, he has a new one now," Ayaka replied.

"Sure," Sasuke whispered.

Entering the Uchiha Compound and quickly made their way straight down the main path to the Main Uchiha home; Sasuke and Ayaka stood in the living room for a second before Sasuke spoke.

"Come on, I will show you where the...your room is," Sasuke said, walking up the stairs with Ayaka following behind.

"My room...I have a room?" Ayaka asked.

"Yes, since about I found out about you," Sasuke said.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Sasuke opened the second last door in the hallway and stood back. Ayaka stepped past Sasuke and into the room; Ayaka gasped and opened her eyes wide looking around the room.

"It's so amazing," Ayaka whispered.

The room was Sasuke's old room when he was a kid; Sasuke had spent a whole week re-painting and decorating the whole room. As the years had passed Sasuke had upgraded the furniture and wall colour to keep up with Ayaka's age. The room was painted a bright red like the red on the akatsuki cloaks, with the furniture a glossary black wood. On the quilt of the bed was the Uchiha symbol, along with the pillows which had a much smaller version of the symbol. Beside the bed was two photos, one of Sasuke and Itachi when they were younger and a single framed photo of Sakura.

"I need to contact Itachi, before I have something to eat," Ayaka said.

"Ayaka, we will talk later," Itachi said, Ayaka span round to see Itachi and Sasuke standing side by side in the doorway.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Ayaka asked, running to Itachi and hugging him tightly.

Itachi and Sasuke took a step away from each other and the doorframe; Ayaka released Itachi and stood between the two brothers.

"You told me you had no beds made up except for your own and Itachi's," Ayaka almost shouted at Sasuke, after she had turned to face him.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise," Sasuke answered.

"She hates surprises," Itachi told Sasuke.

"He is right...so Itachi what should his punishment be?" Ayaka asked smirking.

"Maybe this one time we could let him off," Itachi suggested, waiting for Ayaka to smile in his direction.

"But torturing him would be so much more fun," Ayaka told Itachi.

"He's your father, you should be nice" Itachi replied.

"Fine...how about dinner," Ayaka asked.

"Is rice and chicken alright?" Sasuke questioned.

"Perfect," Itachi answered, Ayaka stood between the two brothers for a second before she took a step back and gripped the chain around her neck.

"I will be back," Ayaka whispered, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Where is she going?" Sasuke asked.

"To talk to her mum," Itachi answered.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment.


End file.
